


The House on the Hill

by uofmdragon



Series: Natasha: The Demon Slayer [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffyverse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asgardians - Freeform, Betrayal, Character Death, Demons, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Strategic Retreat, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye always said that he wasn't Natasha's ally.  Natasha never really believed him until she followed a demon to his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House on the Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stoneburn for the beta. 
> 
>  
> 
> Spoilers at the end regarding the character death.

“You doing okay?” Natasha asked as they headed back to the Bus. It was cool, but not yet cold. One of the last nice days of autumn.

Phil nodded. “Yeah, it’s just…”

“It’s tough and you were getting closer to one another,” Natasha finished.

Phil glanced away. “I think he might have been a mentor. I mean, I kind of hated him at first, but…”

“He started loosening up,” Natasha agreed.

“I think… I think I’m going to miss. Is that strange?”

Natasha shook her head and they fell silent.

“So what are we going to do?” Phil asked.

“About?”

“The Watchers, think they’ll send someone else?”

“Eventually.” Natasha frowned. She really didn’t want another one. “I mean, until then, you’ve got the library access.”

Phil smiled. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

“You’re the one that found the incubi.”

Phil snorted. “Please don’t remind me about that.”

“Aw, but Hawkeye saved you.”

Phil blushed at the reminder. Phil had gone out with her several times and when Hawkeye had shown up, they’d flirted as far as Natasha had been able to tell.

“He does seem fascinated by you.”

“I don’t know why. I mean, have you seen his arms?”

“Yeah, I have,” Natasha purred, because Hawkeye had great arms.

Phil cast her a mournful look. “He’s… He’s like a superhero… Well, maybe anti-hero.”

“Which would make you the love interest?”

Phil laughed. “I don’t think I’m hot enough for that.”

“Please, I’ve seen you at the gym.”

“You’d be the better love interest. You’re the hero.”

Natasha laughed at that. “I don’t know if I would call myself that.”

“Trust me, I’m the sidekick to your hero.”

“Please, you’re my partner in this operation. You’re the one that’s been reading all those books in the library.”

“So I’m the brains?”

“And occasional muscle. Just like I’m occasionally the brains.”

Phil was quiet, but she could see him turning over this information. “I guess that works, still think you’d make the better love interest.”

“Not interested.”

“In him or guys in general?”

Natasha considered it, before shrugging. “I don’t know. I’ve yet to find anyone interesting enough to want to pursue that type of relationship. Except for one guy.”

“Yeah?” Phil’s eyes narrowed as he considered that information.

“Yeah.”

“Someone in one of your classes?”

“Nope.”

“Well, you should ask him out.”

“He’s not interested in me.”

“Please, Stark was interested in you, so was Barton. They only chase after interesting women.”

“Yeah, but he’s gay.”

“Oh.” Phil said, nodding.

Natasha smirked, because it went right over his head.

“Is he cute?”

“Smart and cute. He makes a great friend.”

“You could introduce me?”

Natasha couldn’t help, but laugh. “Phil, he is you.” 

The look of befuddlement on Phil’s face was priceless. Natasha couldn’t help, but laugh some more at least until realized there was a demon nearby. She tuned out Phil’s questioning of her as she searched the crowed, because the demon was getting closer. _There_

The demon was a dark-haired curvy woman, her fingers were wrapped around the strap of her messenger bag and she had an iPod cord trailing out of her ears. She was dressed for the weather a slightly heavier jacket that was fitted and knit cap.

“Demon?” Phil asked.

Natasha nodded, watching as the demon walked away.

“Rider? Or in disguise?”

“Disguise, I think.”

The demon glanced up, catching that Natasha and Phil were staring at her. Her eyes widened and she mouthed the word, ‘Fuck’ as she turned around. She didn’t speed up, but she was studiously ignored them.

Natasha glanced at Phil to find him, looking at him with an arched eyebrow. “Want me to take your bag back?”

“Yeah,” Natasha said, handing it over. “I’ll pick it up later.”

Phil nodded, looping it over his shoulder as Natasha slipped behind the demon and started tailing her.

*

Clint tilted his face up, taking in the last few warm rays of the sun. He held his cell in his hand as he waited for it to buzz, a book in his lap was there as an excuse for why he was seated on the concrete parapet that resided at the top of the stairs. He was supposed to be studying, should be actually. However, in reality he was waiting for the home safely text from Darcy. Darcy was part of the Hillfolk that were under Clint’s protection. Clint protected them and educated them in the ways of the human world in exchange for some magic and a place to heal. 

He probably should have walked Darcy back, but Darcy was independent. More independent than most of the Hillfolk anyway and one of the few to actually make a human friend that didn’t even realize she was different and had actually asked if Darcy would be interested in being her roommate.

He heard footsteps and cracked open his eyes to see Phil walking up with two bags. Clint rested frowning at the sight of the second bag, which he recognized as Natasha’s. “You know Coulson, you’re probably overstudying if you need two bags to carry it all.”

Phil glanced up at him and glared. “One of them is Natasha’s.”

“Are you carrying her things now?”

“She ran into someone she knew and asked me to carry it back for her.”

“So she ditched you?”

“I wouldn’t call it that.”

His phone buzzed and Clint glanced down at it. He frowned, seeing the message. _She’s following me_.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, a friend just got some bad news.” Clint said, going to slide off the parapet. 

“Well, you could talk to them.” Phil glanced away from him. “You’re surprisingly good at that.”

Clint glanced up, surprised by the compliment. “Thanks.”

“I should be thanking you. I mean, you’ve been out there almost every night this week with me, and you don’t even like me.”

“I told you, I’m not going to kick you when you’re down.”

“And I’m still down?”

Clint considered him, the bags under Phil’s eyes, the paleness. “Yeah, you are.” 

“You should go talk to your friend.”

“I think I will.”

Phil held out his hand and when Clint gave him a quizzical look. “Your book, I might as well as take it too.”

Clint stared at him, before handing it over. “Thanks Coulson.”

“Your welcome.”

Clint turned and headed off. He’d have to take the long way, but Darcy would try to shake Natasha. Regardless, they were heading for a showdown.

*

The demon was trying to shake her and Natasha thought it probably would have, if Natasha hadn’t picked up a few tricks. Still, Natasha had hung back far enough that the demon must have thought it was safe to go home. Natasha hadn’t expected the old home set back from the road. There were others in there and Natasha stretched her senses to find that it was filled with demons.

She was going to need to get Phil, maybe try to find Hawkeye for this one. He tended to only show up when she was in the middle of things. She didn’t like this at all. Too many, too strong. She’d have to take them out one by one. Natasha eased herself away and headed back to the street.

“Slayer.”

Natasha spun, finding Hawkeye just within the tree line that she’d stepped out of. “Hawkeye, I was just thinking about you.”

“No, you weren’t.”

“There are demons in there. We work together we can take them out.”

“There’s Asgardians in there. If you harm them, the Watchers will need to find a new Slayer.”

Natasha froze staring at him. “You’re not serious.”

“Completely serious. They’re under my protection.”

“You protection? They’re demons!”

“They aren’t harming anyone. I’m telling you to let it go.”

“No.”

“I didn’t put an arrow in your back, because I thought you could be reasonable.”

“I’m the Demon Slayer, Hawkeye. They’re Demons.”

“They’re Asgardians. They aren’t going to hurt you or anyone else.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Then we’re enemies.” The bow was suddenly in his hand and an arrow knocked.

“I don’t think you’ll shoot me,” Natasha challenged. It was a stupid thing to do and while he didn’t actually shoot her. He moved jabbing the arrow into her and she her lose control of her muscles as they twitched from the electricity.

“Taser arrow.”

*

Clint opened the doors to the cellar and walked slowly down the dark stairs. He wasn’t quite sure when he crossed the barrier and into the Hillfolk’s domain, but by the time he stepped into the light. He knew he wasn’t solely in his realm anymore. He was dimly aware that his outfit had changed into something that fit for him to be addressing their ruler.

He came up to the throne, where Lady of the Hill sat. Her three advisors were standing behind her.

“Lady Maria,” Clint said, aware of the silence that had fallen in the room.

“Clinton. The Slayer?”

“The Slayer knows that there are Demons here.” He used Natasha’s terminology and heard the quiet murmur of the other Hillfolk at the derogative. 

“She does not recognize the difference?” Jess, Captain of the Maria’s guard, asked.

Clint shook his head. “No, she does not.”

“Are you willing to fulfill your bond?” Bobbi asked. She’d spent the most time in the human world, learning directly from Clint as his faux girlfriend. 

“I have told her you are under my protection. If need be, I will kill her to save your lives as I promised.”

“Where is the Slayer now?” Jess asked.

“I tazered her and used the car to leave her. I waited from a distance until she woke up to ensure her safety.” Clint stated and considered his next moves. “I would have your orders on how to proceed.”

“Fulfill your bond,” Bobbi nodded. “Protection at all costs.”

“Kill her if you must.” Jess agreed.

Maria nodded as the crowd roared their agreement. 

“No.” the voice was strained, but powerful, cutting through the room. “She is an ally of Asgard.” All eyes turned toward Maria's third advisor, the former leader of the Hillfolk, who had stepped down. Lady Margaret was the oldest of the Hillfolk that Clint had seen. Most appeared perpetually frozen in their youth, except for Margaret whose hair was as white snow. He knew that even Maria treated with her respect.

Clint bit his his lip, but he knew had to speak. “With all due respect, she doesn’t view you as an ally.”

“I am aware of that, but the bond between the Slayers and Asgard is long. You must not kill the Slayer.”

“If I don’t, she’ll persist and kill you.”

“I suppose there is another option," Maria said softly. "Retreat."

“No.” Clint heard the mournful wail of Darcy. “Not that.”

“We will retreat and find a new home in the world.”

“We have the barrier to protect,” Bobbi reminded, looking at the queen.

“I am aware.” Maria turned her attention to Clint. “Clinton, in place of guarding myself and my people, I would have you guard the barrier.”

“I’m not sure I can do that by myself," Clint answered honestly. "I have classes and no reason to be here.” 

“You will find an excuse to move," Maria said.

“By myself?” Clint asked, because the house above was huge. He didn't want to live alone. He liked the dorms.

“There is Stark,” Jess suggested. She had ventured into the human world on Clint's arm as well, though for not nearly as long as Bobbi. They both knew Clint's friends, though Clint was fairly sure that none of his friends had figured out anything regarding Bobbi and Jess' true nature.

“No.” Bobbi stated. “He has the attention of the gnat.”

“His friends though,” Jess pointed out. “They are responsible.”

“They have no knowledge of the magics necessary.” Bobbi said. “If we had time, we could teach Rhodes…"

“They could help him guard.” 

Clint knew he had to speak up, bargains were far too important to the Hillfolk and many of the Asgardians. “You are forgetting that by leaving, you are breaking our bond. I lose access to the magic that gives me the ability to hear and the healing.”

“The barrier is more important!” Bobbi snapped. She would have said more had Maria’s hand not risen, demanding Bobbi's silence.

“You speak the truth. We shall consider our options on how to keep the barrier safe,” Maria stated. “We will retreat regardless.”

“My lady!” Bobbi started.

“We cannot protect the barrier if we’re dead.” She rose. “Bobbi, find a place for us to go. Jess, figure out the best way to transport us." She turned toward Margaret "Honored one, we must find a way to guard the barrier.” Maria turned to look at Clint. “You, I will see tomorrow.”

Clint nodded, taking the dismissal for what it was.

*

The audience chamber was emptying, but Darcy stayed considering her options. She loved the human world and she had even made friends with one of them. One who actually asked her to stay with her. Darcy wanted to, she didn't want to retreat back. Yet, she knew by staying she'd risk death by the hands of a Jotun or the Slayer. Did she dare risk it.? 

YOLO, she thought to herself. The humans were right, you did only live once and if she was going to live only once, she wanted it to be on her terms.

She took a deep breath and headed toward the Queen's chambers. Starting to consider reasons why she should stay. She stilled as she realized that by staying, she could fulfill their bargain with Clint. She could keep provide the magical energy for Clint's aids and she could ensure the healing spring remained unspoiled. 

Yes, Darcy nodded to herself, these were all good reasons for her to stay. It would solve Maria's dilemma. She knocked on the doors of the council chamber and requested an audience with Maria and her three advisors. 

"We do not have much time, Darcy," Maria stated.

"I… I think have a solution to part of the problem," Darcy offered.

That caused all four women to turn to look at her. 

"Jane, my friend, her roommate is moving out and she wants me to move in with her."

"You want to stay?" Bobbi asked.

Darcy nodded.

"I wanted to do this before the Slayer knew about us. I still do and it solves part of the problem. I can fulfill our share of the bargain."

"She knows the spells," Jess agreed.

"You would be at great risk," Bobbi pointed out.

"I know and Clint will do all that he can to protect me as well."

It was Margaret that spoke up. "Child, you do know that by staying, you may never be able to follow." 

Darcy swallowed, because she hadn't thought of that. It would make sense though, they couldn't leave her a trail, or else Jotuns might follow them. She looked at lady Margaret and nodded. "I understand."

Maria was silent as she regarded her.

"We did just decide that someone would have to stay behind," Jess pointed out. "If Darcy is willing…"

"So be it," Maria said. "You have my permission to stay, so long as you agree to help Barton."

"I agree," Darcy said, nodding. "And I thank you." She hoped that this would work out.

"Bobbi and Jess, I know Darcy is the one that prefers the human world, but you learned from Clint, prepare her as much as possible."

"Yes ma'am." Bobbi and Jess agreed with a nod. They stood and escorted her out to to another room.

*

Natasha growled and Phil almost wanted to shrink against the wall. 

“Well, didn’t he always say he wasn’t interested in being allies?”

“I didn’t expect him to actually taser me!”

Phil wouldn’t have either. Hawkeye always seemed to actually be an ally despite his protests that they weren’t. “I guess, he actually meant it.” He frowned considering some of the books that were available in the library. “I don’t remember coming across anything regarding Jotuns or Asgardians. I can see if I can find anything.”

“Would you?”

"Of course," Phil agreed. "We did kind of decide that I would be your Watcher until the council set someone."

"Still…" Natasha started.

"I don't mind, there's something Hawkeye said that I want to look at."

Natasha arched an eyebrow.

"His trainer said he would recognize a Slayer that kind of implies more than one."

Natasha frowned. "There's only ever been one though?"

"I know, but it got me curious. I can look for both, can't I?"

"I'm not going to stop you."

Phil smiled and glanced at the door when someone knocked.

"Expecting someone?" Natasha asked.

"No," Phil said, getting up to go investigate. He frowned seeing Barton through the peephole. He opened the door.

"Hey Coulson," Barton greeted. "You got my book."

"Oh," Phil said, opening the door wider. "I forgot I had it. How's everything with your friend?" 

"She's not happy, her family decided to move." Clint leaned in the doorway. "Hey Natasha."

"Barton." Natasha's voice was cool as she greeted him.

Phil nodded, going to grab the book. "You talk to her about it?"

"Not really, there was other stuff going on. It's complicated."

"Other stuff?" Phil asked.

"She wanted to move in with her BFF, but her family would worry about her safety."

"How old is she?"

"Our… age?"

"Well, she should be able to then."

"Different culture, Coulson."

Phil grabbed the book and looked at him. "So you agree with their decision?"

"I don't have the right cultural perspective," Barton said with a shrug.

"Right." It was odd to Phil to have Barton being culturally sensitive. Phil handed the book over.

"Thanks." Barton paused. "You got any time free to work on that project? I started it, but I could use your opinion on it."

Phil's eyes widened, before wincing. "I forgot about it."

"Yeah, I kind of figured, you've been through a lot."

"Um, tomorrow afternoon?"

Clint nodded. "Works for me."

"Email me what you've done and I'll go over it tonight and then we can talk about it?"

"Will do." Barton nodded, pushing out of the door frame and turning in the direction of his room. 

Phil closed the door and turned back to find Natasha looking at him. "That was pretty friendly?"

"So he can be not a total asshole when he puts his mind to it."

"Obviously," Natasha agreed.

Phil glanced back at her. "So what are you going to do about Hawkeye?"

"Well, I've only seen Hawkeye at night, so I'm thinking tomorrow, mid-afternoon?"

Phil nodded. "Do you…?"

"No, Phil, you don't need to be here."

"I should, I mean, as your watcher…"

"I'll tell you about it later," Natasha promised. "I don't want you getting in the middle of this."

"Alright." Phil agreed, wrapping his arms around himself.

*

"Is that agreeable Clinton?" Maria asked.

"My lady," Clint started. "When does this change of terms begin?"

"Does it matter?" Carol asked.

"Well, if it's effective immediately, I'm not obligated to guard your backs."

Carol sneered. "Coward."

"Have it start at sunset," Bobbi said. "That's how long it'll take."

"Sunset?" Clint asked. "You guys move fast."

"Magic, Clint, I know you haven't exactly gotten good at wrapping your head around it, but…" Jess trailed off.

"Sunset, then at sunset the terms of the agreement turn to guarding the barrier." Maria said.

Clint smiled at her and nodded. "Then I accept your terms, Maria, Queen of the Hill."

"We are agreed, Clinton Francis Barton, Hawkeye, Son of the Vakyrie," Maria intoned, sealing their deal.

There was a knock on the door and their heads turned to the door. One of Maria's aids leaned in. "The Slayer has been spotted, milady."

Clint stood up, grabbing his quiver and pulling it on. "Go, get yourselves out of here. He glanced at the clock. "I may not be able to hold her off long enough."

"We need you to survive," Bobbi stated. "Perhaps…."

"Take Maria and go," Peggy said, standing up.

"Lady Margaret," Bobbi said, looking at her.

"I am old, but I have one last gift to give our people. And I would like to lay eyes on the one who should be our ally."

Clint frowned. "She'll kill you."

"Let her try."

Maria started. "Margaret…" 

"You must lead our people. Clinton cannot last until sunset and our retreat would be for naught if the Slayer killed him."

"I will stand with you," Jess offered. "To see you to our new land."

"No, you must go as well. Clinton will escort me. I will speak with this Slayer."

"But…"

Maria held up her hand, silencing Jess. She rose and looked at Margaret. "He does not walk the Halls of Vallhalla. You will not meet him there."

"I know, our enemy is clever. I do not do this, because I long for his embrace. I do this, because the greatest power comes from a willing sacrifice. Sacrifice, Maria."

Maria nodded. "I will see you again."

"Aye, you are a fine leader. I am proud of what you have done."

Margaret turned away to look at him. "Come Clinton. I would meet this Slayer."

"You've met others?" Clint asked.

"I remember a Slayer that was our true ally." 

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Yes, if our enemy has a chance. They will not kill this Slayer."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, if the Slayer lives, a new Slayer will not take their place."

Clint blinked. "So you mean, if they kept the Slayer alive, but captured…."

Margaret nodded. "They would win this war."

Clint swallowed as he realized the advice that she was giving him. Natasha must not fall in the hands of the enemy. He flipped his hood up letting the magic hide his features as they stepped outside.

Margaret froze and looked at the woods. "Come out Slayer, we know you're there."

Natasha came out into the open armed with sword and dagger. "Demon."

"I am Margaret, Elder of the Hill. I have harmed no humans, but instead fought alongside your kind to defeat the Jotuns."

Natasha hesitated. "You're a demon. You lie."

"I speak the truth, Slayer. Our fight is not with each other, it has never been with each other."

"There's no reason I should believe a word you've said."

"You trust Hawkeye?" Margaret stated, casting a look at him.

"I'm regretting that right now."

"He has hunted Jotuns with you and protected you and yours. He is our ally as we were once allies."

"I have no desire to ally myself with any sort of demon."

Margaret laughed. "Is stubbornness a common trait in Slayers?" She sighed. "... was stubborn."

Natasha looked confused at the statement. "You're trying to confuse me."

"No. I could teach you much Slayer, we could fix what has been broken. Free what has been caged. Save what has been lost."

"Pass." Natasha's hand moved and before Clint could move Margaret's hand had risen to catch the dagger from piercing her chest.

Margaret looked at the dagger and smiled. "Did you take this from your Watcher's?"

Natasha looked uncomfortable.

"I had this dagger made for my Slayer." Margaret's voice was soft. She looked at Clint. "You know the meaning of sacrifice."

Clint nodded, pulling out an arrow out.

"To hide the barrier on both sides from the Jotuns. A willing sacrifice, I shall be."

Clint knew when Margaret plunged the dagger into her chest. Death magic was the strongest magic and a willing sacrifice made it even stronger. The barrier would be hidden and it would enable Clint to be protect it easier. He would still have to give the Hillfolk time to get out of there. 

*

Natasha was steadily regaining ground that she had lost after Hawkeye's ferocious attack on her following the demon's suicide. There was power in the air, something the demon had unleashed. Hawkeye was fighting in a way, she'd never seen.

He'd said one word that she hadn't understood and then he stopped listening to her. He didn't seem to her at all. 

The one thing that was to her benefit was that he wasn't trying to kill her. If he was, she'd have been dead long ago. He also wasn't getting out of her way at all. Everytime she thought he'd go down and stay down, he'd get back. She didn't want to kill him, but she was going to have to. It was why when she saw the opening she took it, sliding the sword though his stomach. 

His eyes bulged and she heard the rasp of breath as she pulled back. His armor turning bloodstained as he fell to the ground. It would be a slow death and she would give him mercy. "You left me no choice."

She poised the blade above, prepared to end it when there was a crack of lightening and thunder boomed. Something knocked her off her feet.

"HOLD!" the voice commanded. 

Natasha pushed herself up and froze at the sight. She could feel the demonic power coming off the newcomer in waves. Whatever it was, it was powerful, and a part of Natasha wanted to run.

"He is promised to me, Slayer," the newcomer stated, placing itself between her and Hawkeye. It carried a spear and there was a sword upon its belt, but it did not reach for the blade.

Natasha had a moment to consider the idea of Hawkeye in demon's hands and… No, it was a fate worse than death. She was going to die, facing whatever it was, but she wasn't going to let it feast on Hawkeye.

"Not a chance," she growled and attacked.

"You seek to come between a Valkyrie and a warrior?" the demon asked. 

"I won't let you take him."

The demon parried her attack, sending her back the way she came. "I would take him to Valhalla for he has died a warrior's death."

"You would feast upon him!" 

The demon laughed. "Nay, I would honor him as I have honored all who have died warrior's deaths."

The demon was powerful and sent her back, pushing her further and further away from Hawkeye. Still the demon couldn't do anything to him while Natasha had her attention. She managed to knock off the helm the demon wore, spilling golden hair. 

"You are fierce and strong." It declared, sounding delighted by the battle. "Not strong enough, not yet, but you are young."

Natasha growled. "Shut up!"

"I compliment you and you tell me to be quiet. Nay, Slayer. I have escorted too many Slayers to Valhalla to not know how you compare."

"And I compare?"

"Individually you are one of the strongest, but you are still nothing compared to those that fought together."

"So I need friends?"

"And you have some, as does the son of my heart. Together you would be formidable. You might even be enough."

"Might?"

"Half the power of the Slayers is lost. I would free that power if I could, but it takes a Warrior's Death to free that power."

Natasha backed off, staring at her. "What the hell does that mean?"

The demon's head turned, looking at the horizon. "The sun sets…"

"You speak in riddles."

The demon regarded her. "Such is the way our kind, riddles for the mortals."

"I'm surprised you haven't started talking about how I should trust Asgardians."

"I will not, Slayer." The demon sounded mournful. "For corruption has come to the High Court. Choose your allies carefully, for if the High Court can become corrupted then no organization is safe in Midgard."

Natasha blinked at that.

"One day Slayer, I shall come for you, but today is not that day and you have allowed someone to keep my prey from me."

She turned, blue cape flaring behind her.

"What does that mean?"

The demon's head turned, eyes twinkling as it smiled at her. "I can't escort the living."

There was a crack of lightening, blinding her. By the time her eyes cleared, the Valkyrie was gone. 

"Hawkeye!" Natasha raced back to where she had left him, but the body was gone. It wasn't the only body that was missing. While Hawkeye's body was completely missing. Where the demon had died, there was now a mass of some sort of plant with sprigs of white flowers on it.

Natasha sighed, before heading toward the house.

*

"So it was completely empty?" Phil asked.

Natasha nodded, leaning back on her bed. 

Phil tilted back into his chair. "So… What about Hawkeye?"

Natasha frowned. "I don't know. I couldn't find him."

Phil frowned. "I hope he's okay."

"The valkyrie seemed to indicate that he was alive."

"I know he kind of betrayed us, but I hope he's alive."

Natasha nodded. "I hope he is, too."

There was a knock on the door. 

"It's open." Natasha called. 

It opened and Pepper leaned in. "Hey Natasha, have you seen…. Phil!"

"Hi Pepper," Phil greeted. "What's up?"

"Clint texted me, said to tell you something came up, and he can't meet this afternoon. He said…" She pulled out her phone. "I'll be back like 9ish. That okay with you?"

"Yeah." Phil nodded. "Will you let him know that's okay?"

"Sure." Pepper agreed. "You guys doing okay?"

"Yeah," Natasha said.

"How's the roommate situation?"

Natasha made a face. "I would like it very much if she did not use the snooze function, but I can handle it."

"They can't all be like Bruce, huh?" Phil teased.

Pepper grinned. "I like Bruce."

"Yeah, I hear you've done yoga together?" Phil asked.

Pepper snorted. "Yeah, except Tony is around. Those two understand each other on level that almost scares me."

"The power of science?"

Pepper smiled. "Who have you been talking to?"

Phil smiled. "My secret."

Pepper eyed him. "You and your secrets, Phil Coulson. Anyway, I've got a date, so I got to go."

"Have fun." Natasha called after her, before turning her attention back to Phil. "There other friend? Street?"

"Rhodey?"

"I was close!"

Phil snorted. "Not really, but hey, I have time to help with that essay."

"Oh!" Natasha agreed, getting up. "Yes, please."

She grabbed her laptop and Phil soon lost himself in the editing process.

*

The crowned prince sat to his father's left, though the throne was much further away than he would have like. Still one day, the throne would be his, it was a matter of time. He smiled as the true Watcher stepped up.

"The Hill Folk have retreated, my King," the Watcher stated when it was his turn to speak.

"They are giving up their guardianship?" the King asked.

"No, sire, they are turning it over to their Protector…"

The prince managed to hide the sneer. The Hill folk's damn protector was a nuisance.

"...They fear the Slayer."

"The Slayers should be our ally," the Queen spoke up, looking at them.

"The balance has been lost my queen. The active Slayer no longer recognizes the differences between Jotun and Asgardian," the Watcher stated.

'Tis a cowardly move,' The prince mouthed. Pleased to hear the King repeat it.

"Maria of the Hill should be branded a coward for giving up her post," The King continued.

It was the Queen that objected. "No, she still honors the pact between Asgard and the Slayers. We do not harm one another."

"Perhaps," the King agreed. 

The prince cast a look around the room and smiled. Oh, yes, the seed has been sown already. The King doubted the Hill folk and no longer applauded their bravery. The Hillfolk's responsible act would be questioned and ultimately would be viewed as cowardly.

Soon it would be time to act, but for now, the crown prince would continue to create divisions until those divisions would be crushed beneath his heel.

**Author's Note:**

> Margaret Carter kills herself to create a shield around a weak point between worlds. Her people were responsible for defending it, but had to retreat when the Slayer showed up.


End file.
